Amu and the part cat
by nmahajan13
Summary: Amu and Ikuto's story after Ikuto returns!
1. 2 years later

**Heyy minna!**

**this is my very first fanfic an amuto!**

**sorry 4 the grammatical n punctuation errors**

**hope u enjoy :P**

**I don't own shugo chara :(**

**2 years later**

**Amu's POV**

It had been 2 years already since Ikuto had left. Amu felt extremely lonely. She had come to realise that she loved Ikuto so much, it hurt to think about him gone. She wondered what he was doing, if he had succeeded in his quest to find his father and if he was okay. He sent her an occasional picture or texted her about his progress but his last text had been short. She didn't know what to make of it or how to feel about it. Those 3 words rang in her mind echoing over and over again. "I'm coming back" is what it had said. Amu knew she should of felt overjoyed but for some reason she was nervous.

What if he doesn't love me? Amu wondered. What if he fell in love with someone else? These questions flew into her mind and Amu knew that if he had she wouldn't stand it. Ran, Miki and Su had all helped her recognise her feelings for Ikuto after she told them how she felt and even though she knew she had a personal connection with Tadase she now knew that the two of them couldn't be together. She had liked Tadase for who he was because of his personality and because he was likeable and she mistook this feeling for love but Now she knew. With Ikuto it was different. He had this mysterious aura around him that appealed to her and called to her and he somehow always knew how she was feeling. The more she had gotten to know him, the more she cared for him.

Amu sighed and pushed all the thoughts to the back of her head. Speaking of which, I should text him! Amu thought. She fished out her phone. I'm glad your coming back! When's your flight in to Japan? she texted. Almost instantly she received a reply. All it said was "Soon :)". Amu almost screamed when she saw his reply. Ikuto loved teasing Amu.

At this moment Rima appeared at Amu's shoulder. "Who are you texting?" she asked curiously. "Hmmm...What? Oh no one! Nothing happened!" Amu managed to tell her. "Really...? Then explain to me why I saw you texting some mysterious person with a goofy smile on your face..." Rima said smirking. "Were you texting Ikuto? Did he reply?" "Yeah...I was texting him. He said he was coming back to Japan and when I asked him when he gave me some stupid reply!" Amu said. "He was just teasing Amu. He does still love you. Utau is positive he does!" Rima replied. "I wonder..."Amu started. "No it's nothing don't worry." "He still loves you Amu! I know he does. Anyway, I got to go! ja ne! Amu" Rima said.

Amu sighed. Even though Utau and Rima kept reassuring her she still wasn't sure. I just have to believe that he still loves me and that he will come back safely! Amu thought. I know he will! When can I see you? Amu texted to Ikuto. She waited for what seemed ages but got no reply...

**At Amu's house**

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto lay in Amu's bed, hiding under the sheets as he had done almost 2 years ago. This time he had actually bothered to show up at the front door like a normal person. As he lay in Amu's bed he thought about all the fun times he and Amu had spent together. One memory stuck out in his head; the amusement park and riding in the teacups where they were squashed in together so much there shoulders touched. Ahhh fun times! Ikuto thought. She'll be so surprised to find me here especially after that cryptic message that I sent her! Ikuto knew that Amu would be feeling annoyed because of his teasing she always was.

He remembered the time he had blown into her ear lightly. She had gone red from embarrassment and wished him away. He smiled then lay perfectly still as the bedroom door was opened. "Damn Ikuto for sending me a text like that! Doesn't he know how much I miss him?" Ikuto heard Amu say. Ikuto's heart began thumping wildly. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. He could hear it pounding loudly. She still loves me! :) Ikuto thought gleefully. At this moment Amu decided to lie on the bed...

**Amu's POV**

Amu slowly climbed the stairs to her room. She opened her bedroom door and said "Damn Ikuto for sending me a text like that! Doesn't he know how much I miss him?" Ran, Miki and Su flew in after her. " Amu chan! We're going to visit Yoru! Apparently he is back in town. I'm not sure about Ikuto though" Miki said slowly. Amu forced a smile and nodded. They flew out her window and disappeared into the night. Amu sighed and flung herself on her bed...Suddenly she jumped up. Without warning she pulled off the covers of her bed to find...Ikuto? "I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered. "How did you get here? What are you doing here? What was with that cryptic message? OMG!I missed you so much!" Ikuto laughed and hugged Amu. "Surprise!Your mum let me in! I missed you to" he replied to her frenzy of questions.

Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes. They were deep blue and pulled her in. She loved him so much. Ikuto pulled her in. Is he going to kiss me? she thought. Ikuto just looked at her. His eyes had fallen onto her lush red lips. Amu blushed all over. Ikuto just laughed softly. Amu was waiting. Waiting for him to say the precious words that she had not heard for 2 years.

They came - finally...

"Amu, I love you!" Ikuto whispered.


	2. The words

**Yo minna!**

**here's ch 2**

**thanku 2 The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr 4 ur review and 2 the other people as well on ch 1:P**

**i'm sorry this chapter is way shorter than the other but ENJOY!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu's house**

**Ikuto's POV**

"I love you Amu" I whispered. "I don't know what i'd do with out you. I'll never leave you again!"Amu had gone silent. "Do you promise?" Amu asked me slowly.

"Yes. I promise!" I answered back instantly.

I glanced at her face and mentally chuckled. She was blushing furiously like she always did when she was embarrassed. She had her arms wrapped around my waist tightly. Her face was buried into my shoulder. I hugged her to me tightly. I inhaled the scent of her hair and it smelt beautiful, like strawberry. I continued to inhale this intoxicating scent. I wanted to stay here for ever and ever in this one spot, like this. I thought we COULD stay here forever until...

BANG...

**Normal POV**

The door of Amu's bedroom door slammed open. There stood Amu's mother. Amu and Ikuto jumped apart hastily. "I thought you might be doing something like this" her mother said. "Okaa san...gomenasai." Amu tried to say. She was drowned out by her mother. "I know you haven't seen Ikuto in 2 years but-" her mother started. "We weren't doing anything inappropriate. I gave Amu a hug." Ikuto said. Amu's mother looked at him. "Oh...well e-to...ok then...i'll just leave you then...Amu leave the door open..." she said.

**Some time later...**

"Why did your mum think we were e-to-" Ikuto broke off. "She's just being over protective. Don't mind her." Amu answered. "She's probably forgotten what a gentleman you are." Amu joked. "Wanna go for a walk? Ikuto asked. Amu jumped up eagerly. "Sure lets go." The couple jumped up and walked sown stairs hand in hand. Amu looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled. Yep...this is how it's meant to be she thought happily. Amu pulled her shoes on and followed Ikuto out of the front door.

They walked for a while, hand in hand in silence. They had almost reached the park where Ikuto had played his violin in the moonlight when an unexpected person showed up in front of them...


	3. The plan

**heyy minna**

**here's ch3**

**I realised that there r some jap words tht I put in the story...**

**in the author's note at the end of this ill put in translations...**

**ENJOY ch 3!**

**I do not own shugo Chara**

* * *

**The Park**

They walked for a while, hand in hand in silence. They had almost reached the park where Ikuto had played his violin in the moonlight when an unexpected person showed up in front of them...

Amu gasped. Ikuto looked up in surprise. Walking towards them furiously was a boy. From the distance and light they were unable to tell who it was so they walked on without a care until they both saw who the boy was. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a black fuzzy sweater over a pure white button up shirt and white jeans. His hair was short and blonde with a strand that always protruded. He had red-violet eyes that twinkled brightly when he laughed or smiled...except when he was angry...The boy who stood in front Ikuto and Amu was annoyed. Yes...Tadase Hotori was annoyed and angry. He couldn't believe that Ikuto hadn't told him he was back! His eyes wandered down and he saw the two walking hand in hand. This did nothing but spark his anger even more.

**Ikuto's POV**

What an enjoyable walk! I thought. Ahhh! The feel of the wind on my face feels so good! "Hmm? Who's that?" I said aloud. Amu looked at him questioningly. I squinted into the darkness. "Isn't that Tadase?" I said to Amu. "Looks like it!" she replied nervously. She seemed nervous at the sight of seeing him. Tadase stormed up to the new couple. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Tadase said angrily.

I instantly knew that he wasn't angry about that but the fact that he was holding hands with Amu. Didn't they date after I left? I thought. His old jealousy rolled back blinding his ability to think properly. After all, cats are territorial and...possessive! I remembered. At this thought I grinned evilly thinking of all the things I would do to Amu later...Out of sight.

I came back to reality as Tadase asked his question. "Hoh! You're not really angry about that!" I taunted. "Your jealous of us...I can see it in your eyes!" "A-as if I would be jealous! I like someone else! Anyway your avoiding my question." Tadase said angrily. He looked away. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" "It was a...e-to surprise? Yes! I just wanted to greet my pri-King later!" Ikuto answered. Tadase just looked at him. "You almost made me change!" "Sorry...it's easy to forget things in 2 years." I replied.

"Anyway what were you two doing out at a time like this?" Tadase asked.

**Normal POV**

"We were walking. We better go now though. Its getting late. Bye!" Amu replied. Her hand twitched slightly, an action which Tadase didn't see. The couple walked off leaving a very surprised Tadase behind. It was very tense back there for a moment Amu thought. They walked in silence until they reached Amu's front door. "Well, I guess I better go..." Ikuto said regretfully. "Can I see you tomorrow at night?" he asked Amu quickly. He wants to see me tomorrow? Amu thought blushing beet red. "umm...ok" she said softly. She turned and went inside leaving a very surprised and happy Ikuto at her front door step. "She agreed!" Ikuto said in wonder...He turned and walked home. "Doesn't she know what I have in store for her?" His tail twitched at the thought of all the perverted things he would do to her...

Amu bounded up her stairs and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it and slid down it until she was on the floor. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Her heart was racing. She was sure she was blushing terribly. An idea suddenly struck her and she picked up her phone to call the one friend who she knew could help her. Ikuto's sister, Tsukiyomi Utau. Utau picked up after 2 rings.

"heyy Amu! How are you? You know my idiot of a brother's back right?" she said eagerly. " Hi Utau. i'm fine...sort of...maybe not..." Amu answered. "What's up? Anything I can help with? Let me guess? You just met up with Ikuto and he said something which made your heart go dokki dokki and then he asked you to do something like...can I stay the night like we used to...am I right!?" Utau said. "You are, Except he confessed to me and asked to stay with me at night...and I...oh Utau, I agreed!" Amu said flustered. Utau sighed. "Why, Amu? Why? He'll just do perverted things to you! Do you want that to happen? Ok...Tomorrow morning I'm coming over and I'll make you irresistible! Ikuto wont know what hit him..." Utau said. "Thank you Utau! I owe you one!" Amu replied.

Even though she was grateful that she was getting help, Amu still felt apprehensive about Utau's last words. They echoed in her mind. "I'll make you irresistible." That night she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned thinking about Ikuto. She hugged her pillow to her chest and slowly fell into a deep sleep...

Beep, Beep, Beep! Amu's alarm clock went off. She rolled out of bed and got dressed ready for Utau's arrival.

**A few hours later at the** **Hinamori household**

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Utau was here. Amu bounded to the door and let her in. "Hi Utau! Come in!" she said happily.

Utau was carrying a 2 plastic bag with something that looked suspiciously like fabric in it. "Hi Amu! Ready?" Utau asked. Her eyes were twinkling brightly and she had a very cheeky smile on her face. This was not a good sign. Amu lead the way to her room. Utau emptied one of her bags onto Amu's bed and the objects inside were revealed. A pair of outrageous pyjamas which Amu would never dream of EVER wearing landed on her bed. Amu stared at them. Utau cant expect me of all people to wear these. They included a long pale pink nightshirt with a dark pink skull on it. The neck was a little to deep for her liking and had black straps that carried on to the back of shirt. The pants weren't even pants but black, white and red stripy leggings that stopped at knee height.

Amu blushed. What would she look like if she wore this? "U-Utau you want me to wear this...right?" Amu said unsure. "Who else? I know you're uncomfortable but try them on!" she replied happily. Amu didn't move. Her blush deepened. "NOW!" Utau said. Amu slowly picked up the garments. She went into her bathroom and stripped down to her bra and undies. She took a deep breath and slipped the shirt of her head and pulled the leggings on. She glanced at herself in the mirror and gasped. She looked just as Utau had said she would! She stepped out of her bathroom and into her room. Utau looked up as she came in. Ran, Miki and Su cheered as she came in. "You look perfect!" they chorused together. Amu smiled. "Ok...Here's the plan! When Ikuto comes your mum can open the door. Then he'll come up here and you'll be lying in this bed pretending to sleep. Wake up when he arrives when he tries to wake you up. Then I want you to say I have to tell you something." Utau said. "So what do I say?" Amu asked half heartedly. "You love him!" she replied. Amu started to protest. "You have to tell him how you feel! Don't keep it in any longer. You'll explode" Utau said. Amu nodded. "Thanks Utau! I don't know if I can do this...but...I will try!" Amu said. The two friends carried on talking and laughing until it was time for Utau to leave.

**Night**

**Amu's POV**

He's here! I thought. I raced to my bed and settled my self on top of it pretending to sleep. I felt bad for punishing Ikuto like this but in the end it would be worth it. I kept my eyes closed pretending to sleep. I heard him open my bedroom door and call my name softly. I loved how he called my name. His voice went all husky and soft. I lay still as he came over to the bed. I could feel his rake over my body like lasers. He made a soft noise. The bed sagged slightly as he sat down. He caressed my check with his hand and called my name again. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Hi." I said breathlessly. He smiled mischievously. "You know I was about to do something perverted to you if you didn't wake up!" he said cheekily. I nodded smiling. After this we made small talk. This was my fault as he kept distracting me with his fingers which were stroking my hair. It's time I thought. I gathered up all my courage and took a deep breath.

"Ikuto...I have to tell you something."

* * *

**That's all folks! for today!**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**as promised, here are all the translations!**

**Ja ne: bye, c ya**

**e-to: ummm**

**okaasan: mother**

**gomenasai: sorry **


	4. I have something to say

**hello minna**

**ch 4 is here! **

**Whats Amu gonna say to Ikuto? **

**Read on n enjoy!**

**i don't own shugo chara**

* * *

**Amu's house **

**Amu's POV**

I snake my arm up around his head and pull him down to me so he can hear what I have to say. I enjoyed his immense look of surprise as I did this. then I whispered, "Ikuto I have something to say to you."

This is the moment I think! The time that matters most. I can't chicken out! I will not chicken out! I blush beet red as I open my mouth to confess. He chuckles huskily. i take a deep breath. I fill my lungs with clean pure air and try and say what I have to...

"Ikuto, I love you" I whisper into his ear. I feel his body freeze next to mine. He lifted his head and for one moment I thought he would kiss me. I stared into his eyes which drew in like always. His lips curved upwards into a smile. Suddenly his head bent towards my face and I realised what he was going to do. My eyes went wide In surprise...

He WAS going to kiss me!

**Ikuto's POV**

**a few minutes earlier**

I ventured into Amu's neat room. I saw her on the bed and was surprised by her attire. Amu wouldn't wear this i think to myself. I gulped. The outfit flatters her body and shows her curves. It even gives her cheekbones.

She looks so damn hot that I think I want to eat her up. The cute little minx. I thought. Ok. Ikuto! Calm down just wake her up and ask her why she's wearing that and...and... he thought. I am lost for words.

i waste no time moving to her bed. I call her name softly and she wakes up and says hi rather breathlessly. We make small talk. I know she is struggling with something.

She pulls my head down to her and blushes furiously. I wonder what she's doing, I think curiously. I chuckle slowly. I realise she is going to tell me something...something important.

I move my head closer to her mouth. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I wait patiently. Are these the words I've been waiting for I ask myself. Even though I confessed first and I'm sure she loves me, she never told me so I can't be sure. These could be the words that I've longed to hear.

She takes another deep breath and then the words tumble out of her mouth.

"Ikuto, I love you!"

I freeze. Did I just hear what i think I heard? Her words are true. They echo and echo in my head like bells ringing through a deep cave. I feel amazing, like I'm floating in the clouds. I come back to reality and lift my head up. I just realise that I'm one top of her. I don't move but look at her.

Her strawberry coloured hair is fanned out on the bed. I just notice that she is no longer flat chested but has grown into a lovely women. I gaze at her and then droop my head. I look at her lush red lips then lower my head once more. The last thing I see is her eyes slowly widen.

i kiss her...on the lips...

**Amu's POV**

He kisses me. At first I'm so surprised that I don't respond but when I relax I find myself responding. His kisses are way better than Tadase's. I'm so embarrassed my face has gone even redder if possible. We break away and he says his magic words once more. "I love you Amu!" I smile. He climbs off me. I lie on my bed dazed from his kiss.

He laughs and says we need to talk but I barely register.

Ran breaks me out of my daze. She looks really happy and excited. I look at ikuto. "W-what did you want to talk about?" I ask. "Did Utau give you the dress?" He asks. "You look...amazing." I nod. He smiles cheekily and pecks me on the cheek.

I blush...again. I had been doing that a lot recently.

I hope everything will be fine from now on I think.

I hope nothing will tear us apart!

**normal POV**

Anyone would think that this happy couple would be fine. You would think that nothing could or would pull them apart. This however was not the case.

They say disasters come in threes. For around the corner a disaster was approaching that could tear apart both Ikuto and Amu...

* * *

**hope u guyz liked that chapter**

**i'll post again soon!**

**ja ne! **


	5. Stalker

**hoped u enjoyed the previous ch!**

**pls review n give me more ideas 4 this fanfic!**

**ch 5 is out minna enjoy!**

**even though it's kinda like a recap of the last chapter there is some new stuff in it sooo read to the end **

**disclaimer thingy: I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters...sadly**

**enjoy! ****( ^ω^ )**

* * *

**normal POV**

As I said before, disasters come in groups of 3. For Ikuto and Amu, their disaster was fast approaching. Nothing could tear this couple away from each other except this. It would shatter shatter their hearts and turn them both against each other and make them doubt. The only person that had the power to do this was the jealous one...

**(this disaster I'm talking about will be in the end of this chapter and all throughout the next chapter cos I sorta I wanted a whole recap n stuff. Later on there will also be some Kukai*Utau but probs in the next chapter)**

**some time later**

**normal POV**

**Amu's bedroom**

Amu lay on her bed unable to sleep. It was well past midnight but she was restless. She couldn't help but go back over the days thoughts over and over again. She still felt dazed from Ikuto's sweet kiss. She could recall every moment of it and this fateful night wear the wish of her dreams had been granted.

She looked back on the events pleasurably and smiled. First Ikuto had come into her room and they had made small talk. Then she had pulled him down on top of her. The very thought of this made Amu so embarrassed. The action had been so out of character. It was something Ran would've made her do but Amu knew that the move had been her own choice and knew better than to accuse Ran of doing something she didn't.

She had made a bold and daring movement that only a lover would have made and it had shocked her that she would do this. Then she had confessed and Ikut. Had responded by kissing her...on the lips. It had been full of love and Amu had responded with some vigor. Ikuto once again told her he loved her and jumped off her balcony agiley like a cat landing on both feet.

Her mother had come in and taken one look at her daughter and smirked saying, I knew this would happen or something. She had dinner and spent an hour with Ran, Miki and Su discussing her love life. Amu felt she now had no privacy left anymore since they started talking to her but she didn't mind one bit. Amu loved her Shugo Chara's so much and believed in them And the amount of faith that she had in them and they had in her was enormous.

Utau rang her an hour later and wondered if the her plan had work. She gasped when Amu had told her what happened and commented on how she didn't think things would move that quickly but Amu retaliated by saying they had been in love for years and had kissed previously even if it hadn't been on the lips.

Utau just laughed and they talked and talked until Utau received a mysterious phone call from someone. Amu guessed it was Kukai since head told her he was planning on ringing Utau later that night. She knew that Utau was deeply in love with Kukai and vice versa but both were to shy to admit their feelings to each other as they were afraid of rejection. After all Utau was a national star. Amu just hoped that both of them would tell each other soon like she had. They hung up and Amu just lay on her bed staring at the ceiling wondering what Ikuto was doing, which is what she was doing presently.

**the next day:Saturday **

**Amu's POV**

Mmmmm! I'm soooo comfortable Amu thought. I don't wanna get out of my warm and fluffy bed...I open my eyes and squint a little as my eyes adjust to the brightness. "Konnichiwa Amu chan!" Ran says. "Konnichiwa!"I reply.

I slowly drag myself out of bed and open my wardrobe but before I open the door I realise what I'm wearing And everything comes flooding back to me. The kiss and the confession. I secretly smile to myself and pull out an outfit from my cupboard.i wonder if Kukai confessed yet? I think. I send him a quick text to which he replies by asking where he can by candles.

As I'm about to head downstairs I receive a text from Ikuto. It says for me to meet him in the park. I gulp down a hasty breakfast and run out the door so I'm not late meeting him.

Little do I know I'm being watched...

As I run think I see a shadow following me as I run but when I look back noone is there. I dissmiss my feeling as it might be another person coming the same way as me.

This was an action that i truly regret.

I reach the park and see Ikuto standing on the steps waiting for me with his shugo chara, Yoru. Yoru says hi but Ikuto greets me with a kiss on the cheek. I blush furiously.

"Ahem-Nya" Yoru says. We both look at him and laugh. We walk around the park in silence but then walk to one of the shops at sells all the cute gadgets and toys. Ikuto drags me in and stare at him. He looks around the shop for a bit. I wonder what he is doing. Wait! Is he getting something for me? I think flushing. He selects something and pays for it at the counter. We walk back to the park and he sits me down on the bench and takes the thing out of the paper bag. It's a bracelet that has a diamond, heart, clover, spade and a cat joined together. It's beautiful.

"We were enemies when we first met. We then met as friends. Today we are a couple. This bracelet signifies my love for you. Don't lose it Amu!" He says. I nod and put it around my wrist where the charms twinkle. I smile at Ikuto and make another bold move.

I kiss him on the lips...he looks surprised and pleased but kisses me back...

**normal POV**

**in the bushes at the park watching Ikuto and Amu (btw it's not Tadase. He's to gentle)**

I followed Amu from her house to the park, shops and back to the park all while raging about Ikuto and how he had stolen Amu away from me and brainwashed her into thinking she loved her. I had seen the passionate kiss that Ikuto had placed on Amu's delicate lips yesterday.

And now my heart breaked as i watched Amu place a sweet kiss on Ikuto's lips. The kiss that should have been for me. I am blinded by my anger but I stood where I was.

Hinamori Amu should have been mine as she was once. But then some Baka kuro Neko got in the way.

Now to break Ikuto's heart...

**osu minna**

**hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**translations are a follows**

**konnichiwa is hello/good afternoon**

**baka kuro neko is stupid black cat**

**ill post ch 6 soon **

**ja ne!**

**c ya!**


	6. message

**konnichiwa minna!**

**ch 6 is now out!**

**so who is Amu's stalker?**

**I've**** been busy catching planes so i haven't been able to post as much!**

**i probs won't be able to post as much 4 the rest of this month but…yeah i'll try**

**i don't own shugo chara etc...  
**

**stalker's POV**

Everything has now changed…before i was kinda fine when Amu was paired with Tadase since i declared him my rival but now…everything had changed. Ikuto would have to be taken out of the picture. I can't lose Amu to him i think. What can I do? Think, think… I didn't get my reputation as chairman for nothing when i was in the guardians. (u guys should no who this is…but in case you don't…:L) Think Kairi, think. i don't think I've ever felt this way before. i feel so jealous and i want to explode from rage. I just wish Amu was mine.

What can i do to stop them? I overheard what Amu said to Ikuto but now i kinda want to make her fall in love with me. I think back to yesterday. I stood outside Amu's house as i finally became a man worthy of her. Then i overhear Amu say the words that pierce my heart into a thousand tiny pieces. I fled from her house back to Yukari ne sans apartment. (i don't know if she lives in an apartment or house so just bear with me) i don't know what came over me so now hear i am lying in the bushes watching Ikuto and Amu cuddle each other and Yoru tease miki by taking her bag.

Hmmm...If i send ikuto a message saying that Amu wants to meet him somewhere…no that probably wouldn't work…but if it was the other way around…or i could tell Amu that Ikuto hates her…i pull myself out of the bushes and hit the road.

Maybe ill sleep on this problem...

**A day later**

**Amu POV **

**her room**

Beep Beep. "Amu chan! You have a message!" Dia says to me. i look up in surprise. Dia hardly ever comes out of her egg. Ran, Miki and Su look delighted. I smile to myself and take my phone off my Shugo chara. Its from…Kairi! i mutter to myself. What could he want? I open the text and read it. It says, _Joker! konnichiwa! i need to tell you something that! I overheard something that i shouldn't have that concerns you. Meet me at Yukari ne sans house tomorrow. The other guardians will be there Ja ne! innchou!  
_

Hmmm…i wonder what he overheard. i send back a quick reply saying ill meet him there and then send a quick text to Ikuto saying that im catching up with a old friend. I pause before i send it after all i don't want Ikuto to misunderstand or break his heart and saying this isn't exactly lying right... Kairi is an old friend. I don't send him the text but text Utau and ask what to do. She replies back instantly saying why are you asking me? Just don't break his heart. it should be fine.

I rephrase my draft. It now says _ne ne ikuto, tomorrow im gonna meet up with the guardians at Kairi's __house. Do you want to meet up after? _i send my text with a heavy heart and wait for his reply...

**Kairi's house **

**normal POV**

i send my text to Amu. Im doing the right thing…right?…yeah…i am. I mean any other person would do it…Beeep Beeep...

i open my phone and let out a sigh of relief…She said yes...

**sorry for any mistakes etc...**

**ill try n do a longer chapter next time.**

**pls review so i know what to do next!**


	7. drugged & betrayed

**Ohayou Gozaimasu! Good Morning!**

**chapter 7 is now out! **

**thx 2 The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr for the idea for this ch!**

**go look at The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr 's fanfic as well**

**n thx 4 the reviews!**

**i don't own shugo chara or any of its characters! **

* * *

**Ikuto's house**

**Ikuto's POV**

Who's she meeting? I re-read the message that Amu has sent me. "_I'm meeting the other guardians at Kairi's house tomorrow…Want to do something after?" _I quickly send her a reply saying that i'll meet her outside her house afterwards. I pick up my violin and head towards Sanjou Productions. Utau's manager, Sanjou Yukari asked me to compose a piece to play for Utau's new song and I agreed.

I head down the road not paying attention to where i'm going, thinking of Amu only. That girl…I love her so much!

I open the door of the office only to be ambushed by Utau who gives me a huge hug. "Ne ne, Ikuto! Is true you and Amu kissed? Don't break her heart." she says. I look at her in surprise. Amu must have been forced to tell her…she did ask her for help. i think remembering the seduction plan that…succeeded.

I smirk at Utau not giving away anything. "Kukai?" i ask questioningly. She instantly knows what i'm implying. Utau blushes and looks down. "I'm meeting him again...tomorrow" she mutters. **(ch 7.5 will be Kukai *Utau) **"Are gonna let me in or not?" i ask her. She steps aside and hurries over to Yukari who's typing away at her computer. I take out my music and violin.

Yukari tells me to start playing so I do. Its a song of love. Amu and I. When I finish I notice that both are awestruck. I sigh…This might be a long day after all...

**Amu's House **

**Amu's POV**

I sit at the table eating my breakfast of eggs and bacon with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. They're all doing something different today. Ran and Daichi are meeting up somewhere, Miki is meeting Yoru so she might see Ikuto, Su is going for a walk and then going to come to Kairi's place and Dia says she'll come with me. It's kinda odd that they are all doing a different thing but i don't mind. I mean they have minds of there own and its not like i can restrict them from doing they're own things but at least i'll have Dia for company. I hurriedly finish my breakfast and pull on my pink jacket. I can't wait to see minna! Dia follows me and together we walk to Kairi's place in comfortable silence.

**Kairi's House**

**normal POV**

Amu walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kairi answered immediately. He looked a little pale and flustered as he let her in and gave her a quick hug much to her surprise. Amu looked at him curiously. Whats up with him? she thought. She walked in through the door and gazed around her. She was standing in the lounge room which had a TV very much like the one she had at her house. There was a door that led into the kitchen and the upstairs part of the house. She sat down on one of the leather couches and the two made small talk.

20 minutes had passed and the other guardians hadn't arrived. Amu began to feel nervous. Dia also knew that something was wrong. Kairi's radiance was dimmer than usual. She flew forward. She knew something was going to happen. "Kairi your radiance is dim. You are wavering between 2 sides. You are doubting yourself. Am i right? Kairi, where are the other guardians? What did you want to tell us?" Dia asked. A strange look passed over Kairi's face.

"I lied. The other guardians weren't even invited." He said. Amu gasped. "You can't of just wanted to see me. What did you want to tell me?" she asked. Kairi took a deep breath and told her. "Ikuto…is cheating on you." Amu and Dia stared at him incredulously. "No he isn't. I refuse to believe it." she replied. "Such faith you have in him even though he's sneaking about under your nose." Kairi said slyly. Amu just shook her head.

Kairi sighed. I was afraid that this wouldn't work…I guess i'll just have to do that…he thought. He looked at Amu sympathetically and got up and went to the kitchen. He looked back. Amu was as still as a statue. "I'll get you some water." he said. With his back to Amu he filled her a glass of filtered water. He picked up the syringe and held it over the glass.

**Kairi's house**

**Dia's POV**

Kairi's radiance is getting dimmer. Amu's radiance is bright. Kairi is wavering over something. He must make his decision. Something is wrong. The other guardians haven't arrived yet. "Kairi your radiance is dim. You are wavering between 2 sides. You are doubting yourself. Make your decision. Am i right? Kairi, where are the other guardians? What did you want to tell us?" Dia asked. Amu looks and at me curiously but Kairi has a strange look on his face.

Amu and I both gasp as Kairi tells us that he lied and that Ikuto is cheating on Amu. He then abruptly stands up and goes to the kitchen.

"Dia…can you follow him?!" Amu whispers to me. I nod and speed after Kairi. He has his back turned to Amu but I can see everything he's doing. I watch as he fills a glass full of water. I gasp as he pulls out a syringe. I speed back to Amu but have no time to her as Kairi comes back before i even get to her. She raises the glass to her lips, swallows as I scream out, "Don't drink that Amu." She looks at me in surprise but its to late...

One sip of the "water" and Amu was sent into a deep sleep.

"She's only sleeping" I hear Kairi say. I give him a look of loathing. "So, this is the direction your heart took because of...jealously. Your radiance is even dimmer." I say before picking up Amu's phone. He looks at me curiously then realizes what i'm about to do. "Dia...put the phone down." he says takin a menacing step towards me. Before he can come closer I zoom out the window leaving Amu behind...

What should I do...? I have to help Amu. Suddenly I'm struck with a brilliant idea. I open Amu's phone speedily type away. Wait, who do I send this to. Tadase? Ikuto? Nagihiko? Kukai?

I choose the person who I think I can trust the most to get Amu out of trouble. The one who has ALWAYS been there for Amu...

SEND...

**That's ch 7 in a nutshell...**

**1st disaster has just happened...**

**so what will happen next...?**

**I'm open to all ideas and criticism so pls review **

**ja ne minna!**


	8. With Spring Comes New Love

**I think i mentioned in the last chapter that a i was going to do a Kukai * Utau chapter….?**

**Well here it is…ch 7.5...**

**DOKI DOKI!**

**Enjoy!**

**i don't own shugo chara**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

Light streams in through my bedroom curtains and I gingerly open my eyes, blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness. Then I remember…the second text that Kukai sent me saying to meet him at his special place again. He wanted to tell me something. I want to tell him something…Do I even have the courage? I stretch my arms and legs and stand in front of my wardrobe deciding what to wear. I pull out a number of clothes before settling on a a cute outfit I bought at the mall. I know he'll like it. He won't be able to take his eyes off me…I sigh…What if it goes wrong?

I quickly glance at the time. It flashes 10:30…I check the text for the time before rushing out of the door towards Kukai's and mine special place…A grove of cherry blossoms surrounding a pavilion at the park where _we_ used to play. Iru and Eru follow me out twittering about love and some other inconspicuous topics. I smile at them before rushing towards our meeting spot...

I see him before he sees me. I slow my pace to admire his outfit. He looks cute…I giggle softly…He looks at me upon my arrival a smiles…He has a look of love on his face…He sides steps me and places me on the pavilion bench. Its only then that i realise that he's decorated the dark space with candles and climbing roses which twist up over the top grabbing onto any handhold there is… "Kukai! it's beautiful…Did you do all this!?" I ask…"Yeah…for you." he says…

Utau…I got to tell you something…I look up into the eyes of the boy that I love. "The truth is…I've been juggling with my feelings this whole time…I just didn't know how to tell you what i felt…I was scared. What if you rejected me?" He says. "I would never have rejected you Kukai. The thing is I felt the same way to." I say. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth and says the words Ikuto said to Amu...

"I love you." I smile and give him a hug. Our heads touch and he laughs.

I smile...

We kiss…

My first kiss…

Surrounded by a grove of cherry blossoms inside a pavilion.

As they say…

With spring comes new love...

**i hope you enjoyed that!**

**ja ne minna!**


	9. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 8 is now out...**

**The power of love is strong huh?**

**Cold heartedness exists...**

**Choosing one over another can be painful...**

**Overcoming manipulating evil is important...**

**Chessy ^^^^^ =.=**

**I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep...Beep...

I looked up as my phone lit up with a message. _Amu is in danger! We are at Kairi's house! Help..._

I read the message twice. I don't think it was meant for me though. Maybe...Ikuto...or Tadase. Why would I get this message? Oh...Maybe 'cause I helped her through that really tough time when my Utau had Dia...Utau...My thoughts always wonder to her even though she's like 3 years older than me...but still…i just can't help it….she haunts my dreams and tiptoes through my mind…yesterday was so passionate and now she knows…and i know…how we both feel…so I can't do what Dia wants me to…i feel kind of cold-hearted and selfish now…This is kind of painful...

I now know that I cant be Amu's hero. That job lies with someone else...There's someone else that I love. I picked up my phone and textthe person who I knew would rush to Amu's side instantly...unfortunately someone else needed my help at that very moment...Bad timing huh...

**Tadase's POV**

**Tadase's house**

Beep...Beep...

Who's this? I think to myself? Opening my phone I read the message that has lit up my screen...

_Amu is in danger! We are at Kairi's house! Help! _

Upon reading it I instantly bolt upright and rush out the back door shrugging my jacket on as I leave. I quickly send a text to Oniichan telling him what has happened. It's not that I don't want the credit but after what I saw at the park I think Amu is now more comfortable around Oniichan than me...especially after the road of stars...my older self...Hotori Tadase...outer character...different...road of stars...Ikuto and Amu...

My thoughts are always lingering on them both. After Amu and I broke up we told each we would still be friends like we were before. I knew in my heart that it wasn't me she was pining for but Oniichan...especially when he left to find his father...Now I don't know how to feel...Maybe my love was and is more of a brotherly affection...Should I even be going to save her from the danger at Kairi's house?

My running slows as I think this...No i'll go. Oniichan might not make it on time. I run faster making towards Kairi's house...

**Ikuto's POV**

**Outside Sanjou Productions**

"Lets go Yoru...Miki" I say.

As I guessed both women gushed over my song and changed and fussed over it making sure everything was perfect. I sigh and head towards Amu's house. Yoru and Miki head after me both whispering quietly no doubt cooking up some mischief. When I left Yoru used to come back and visit everyone and he and Miki got closer. I chuckle quietly...

"Ne ne, Ikuto! Why are you laughing-nya?" Yoru asks. I just shake my head.

We are half way to her house when I get a message...from Tadase. I open it and read it...

"Amu!" I mutter before running off in the opposite direction.

"Yoru! Lets go!" I say.

Yoru looks at me in surprise and question but does what is asked of him.

"Character Transformation, Black Lynx!" we say together.

A second later we are leaping through the air and over buildings with Miki hanging onto my shoulder.

We reach Kairi's house 2 minutes later and I see Dia hanging outside one the the windows with Kairi's shugo chara Musashi. Both look equally distressed. We all rush over to them and they explains to us Kairi drugged Amu out of jealousy and is keeping her to himself.

"I'm very sorry for my master's behaviour. As you know Kairi loves Amu and I think he started thinking about that a little bit. He started declaring love rivals and such. He was jealous . He even followed Amu a bit in an effort to try and talk to her again because ever since she graduated he hasn't seen or talked to her much. i think her wanted to tell her that he was moving here which he obviously did today but he was also talking about plans and rings. So he must have been already manipulated as he was acting odd. He was probably fighting as best as he could against a force. But i don't think his current behaviour is of his own accord." Musashi says. Everyone is surprised by this and Dia tells him to elaborate on everything.

"It started yesterday went to the mall. We went into one of the shops to find a present for Yukari neesan as its her birthday tomorrow and Kairi so this glittery purple ring. He really liked it so he bought it. I was in a different part of the shop looking at the samurai swords on keychains…He called to me and he said he had found a present. On the way back he started acting really weirdly and I was sensing x energy all around us but I didn't know why. I found out later when I was about to go to sleep where the x energy was coming from. I could see the ring through the crack in my egg." Musashi explained.

"So then what happened?" Miki asked, talking for the first time.

"I confronted Kairi this morning but he wouldn't tell me anything or let me touch the ring. That ring is manipulating his mind and making do things that he doesn't want to. I got fed up with him and went to visit a close friend of mine and just returned. There is one more thing that you should probably know…The paper bag which had the ring in it had a message on it…It said regards, Easter. This could be a warning but it is manipulating Kairi and I will return to my egg soon if he keeps on relying on the ring" Musashi told us.

I stare at Musashi suspiciously. His story seems legit and I also heard that Easter was starting a new line but…I thought they had gotten rid of all their X eggs…I think to myself. Hmmm…Maybe its a warning...I may have to do some snooping but first...

"If what you say is true Musashi, neither Amu or Kairi will be safe for much longer. So lets go and save them both." I say.

**Normal POV**

Without further ado, Ikuto slided the window open and jumped through with all four shugo charas following closely. He glanced around. He was in a kitchen. There was a knife rack beside a grill and sink.

"Lets go" he said and walked to the side of the wall and peered through the door.

Kairi was standing in front of a leather couch with the ring on his finger. His gaze dropped lower and he saw Amu, gagged and bound in a deep sleep. Ikuto took in a deep breath. He looked back up. Kairi had pulled out his samurai sword and pointed over Amu's heart.

"Now…what shall I do to you?" Ikuto heard him say.

"I think i'll carve some pictures into that pretty face of yours." Kairi said evilly.

Ikuto gasped and stepped forward stealthily creeping towards Kairi. He was so angry he wasn't thinking straight. Just as Kairi was about the plunge his sword into Amu's chest, Ikuto grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ikuto said.

He wrenched the sword out of Kairi's hands and punched him the fast swiftly. Kairi fell back. "So..the lover returns once again to save his princess. Well this time that won't be happening!" Kairi shouted. The ring on his finger sparkled bright purple as Kairi produced another sword. he struck out at Ikuto but he was blocked by the sword Ikuto was holding.

Ikuto lashed out as agilely as a black cat faking high then jabbing at Kairi's fingers with the sword. He was so fast Kairi didn't have time to block the second thrust and dropped the sword. Just as he was about to conjure another Ikuto slipped the blade of his sword under the ringer and smashed it using the sharp end of the blade. The result was instantaneous. Kairi fell to his knees light head and blinked a few times. Musashi then zoomed over once again apologising and helped Kairi regain his feet who looked extremely ashamed of what he had done. Miki and Dia raced over to Amu who was by then unbound but still sleeping like an angel.

Everyone was silent. It was Kairi who spoke first though.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just…i was surprised to see the ring there but it kept pulling me in and I couldn't fight it. I'm happy for both of you. A true samurai never does anything like this. I'll need to train myself harder."

Ikuto carried Amu in his arms and went over to the window.

"Is Easter up to anything or not? The message from them, what did it mean?" he asked.

"Nothing. I wrote it so you would attack them. They are thinking of making a game show and extending their business.." he answered with his head down.

Ikuto nodded and disappeared into the night leaping and jumping until he reached Amu's house.

He leapt in through her balcony window which was open and layed her on the bed. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Ikuto gazed at her.

**Amu's POV**

My head hurts, my body feels as if its been hibernating and...*blink *blink...where am I? My eyes adjust to the lights and I see Ikuto gazing at me. I look around and realise i'm in my room.

"Huh…Ikuto? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was drinking the glass of water and Dia shouting at me at Kairi's house. Wh-hat happened? Oh Ikuto! It was all a lie! I can't believe he would do that to me…There must be another reason behind it." I say.

Ikuto gazes at me a second longer then explains everything. "Kairi drugged you out of jealousy of our love. He was being controlled by x energy that was put in a ring. He's been stalking you for days because of it. He was fighting the ring all through it but he was overpowered last night."

"So that's what happened…He told me you were cheating on me…" I say.

"And did you believe him?" Ikuto asks

"No…Never!" I reply

Ikuto grinned evilly.

"Well! Well! Such faith you have!" he said.

"What do you mean…?"I asked.

Ikuto laughs and smirks. Amu stared at him for a moment before realising that she was being teased. I'm stupid to doubt him. He would never ever cheat on me!

"Baka Kuro neko!" I say angrily.

Ikuto pulls me towards him and i nestle into his shoulder and hug him tightly. I don't want to let go ever.

Everything was alright for the time being...

**Hope you enjoyed that piece...**

**I'd appreciate your reviews! **

**Also I need ideas for a new problem...**

**This was one that failed to break up ikuto and Amu, I'd kinda like one that would break them up for a time so they actually fight...****  
**

**till next time!**


	10. Locked in

**Hai Minna!**

**Sorry this took so long!**

**Lets see…first disasters over**

**next part of Amuto's story is here at Utau's house!**

**That sneaky Utau….**

**DOKI! DOKI!**

**ENJOY!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! or any other of its characters!**

* * *

Everything was back to normal with Amu and Ikuto and there were no further interruptions in their relationship. Ikuto and Amu spent more time together and Kukai and Utau were going strong as ever. Nothing could pull these two couples apart. Amu loved Ikuto and vice versa. They had the wish of their hearts fulfilled and wanted nothing more. Ikuto had shown Amu that he cared for her more than he let on and would go to great lengths to save her.

**Utau's house **

**Normal POV**

_Heyy Amu! Wanna come over today?_ This was the text that Amu had received from Utau earlier this morning. Not wanting to miss the chance to see Utau again Amu had agreed. Maybe she would see Ikuto. And now here she was in Utau's room laughing and talking about everything. Little did she know that Utau had cooked up a plan for both Amu and Ikuto...

"Sooo…is Ikuto home?" Amu asked in passing.

Utau grinned evilly.

"No…Heyy! Do you want to see his room? He wouldn't mind seeing as it's you." she said.

"But…i don't want to intrude.." Amu said uncertainly.

Utau huffed and pulled Amu to her feet dragging her all the way to Ikuto's room. They stopped out side and Amu pulled open the door.

"Sumimasen" she said nervously.

"I'll leave two you here in peace." Utau said.

"Two?!Ehhh?! Nani?!" Amu said.

She heard the door being locked behind her and she ran up to it trying to open it. It was firmly locked. Suddenly, Amu felt arms snake around her waist and she gasped.

"I-Ikuto?" she managed to say.

"B-but Utau told me you weren't here!"

"Did she. I wasn't even aware you were coming until I heard you in Utau's room. Anyway this is better." Ikuto said kissing her neck.

Amu gasped and pulled herself out of Ikuto's arms. She turned to face him. Hmmm. Would teasing him be fun? she thought evilly. She stepped away from Ikuto slightly. Ikuto took another step towards her. Okay…This isn't going as planned she thought. Suddenly she had an idea. She side stepped him and circled him. Then she came around to his back and her arms around his shoulders. She remembered that they were both sensitive so she blew into his ear softly. He jumped and narrowed his eyes. What was she planning? Ikuto thought. And whats that smell? It's delicious like…catnip...

Time to turn the tables!

Ikuto turned around and smirked. Amu's eyes widened in surprised and she looked around. Ikuto had pressed her against the wall and was staring at her like she was a roast pig with an apple…like she was…delicious. She stared back waiting for his next move. She suddenly remembered she had promised Yoru some catnip. She now took it out of her pocket and bought it between her and Ikuto. It's affect was instantaneous. Ikuto instantly chara changed. Two midnight blue cat ears appeared and a long silky tail appeared. Amu sighed. She absolutely loved his ears and tail of course. She waved the catnip in front of his face and managed to duck out of his grasp. Ikuto had other ideas though. He wanted that catnip.

"Well…Well Ikuto…I see you haven't changed." Amu taunted.

Ikuto glared at her. Amu continued backing away until she fell onto the bed. She gasped. This WAS NOT going the way she had planned. Ikuto was now on top of Amu, staring down at her.

"So. what should I do with you now?" Ikuto asked softly.

Amu pushed at Ikuto and turned her head. He didn't move. She blushed strongly and Ikuto chuckled.

"My strawberry!" He said.

The comment only made her blush more…Ikuto laughed and got off Amu. He lay next to her and Amu snuggled into his arms.

"Nice room." Amu said.

Ikuto just smiled...

**Utau's POV**

**Her house**

So this morning when I texted Amu asking her to come over, I didn't tell Ikuto. I wanted some girl time alone with Amu but I also wanted to deliver Ikuto a prize. Namely, Amu. I thought of this wonderful plan so I locked Ikuto and Amu into the same room. I wonder what they're doing. Utau thought. I walk slowly to Ikuto's room and fish out the master key. As soon as I unlock the room i'm partly relieved.

They are snuggled up to each other on Amu's bed but jump apart as soon as they are caught.

"U-Utau! We weren't doing anything!" Amu stutters blushing horribly.

"How heartless Amu." Ikuto says softly. I laugh.

"Come on Amu!" I say and practically drag her out of the room.

When we reach my room Amu tells me everything and I smirk.

"Ok. Enough about me. What about you and Kukai!" Amu asks excited.

"Oh Amu he confessed to me!" I gush.

"It was so perfect!" I say.

I explain everything to her and she smiles. We laugh and sing. The day has been perfect. Kukai and I. Ikuto and Amu. We make the perfect matches. The perfect couples. Together, we put our heads together and we plot hopelessly.

**Hoped you like that chapter!**

**Enjoy the rest of your holidays!**

**ja ne minna**


	11. Akihiko Kenji

**Hiya Minna **

**ch idk 9? is now out**

**enjoy next disaster coming up! ;)**

**decided its time to get some other pairings in2 this story **

**so…rima and nagi will be the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**i do not own shugo chara or any of its characters**

* * *

**Seiyo Gakuen**

**Amu's POV**

I stare out the window looking into the bright sun twinkling through the window towards me. I daydream of Ikuto and I lying down in the grass in front of the river where the crickets chirp and huge patches of clovers have sprung up. Ikuto leans towards me….Thunk.

"Ouch" I say loudly before realising where I am.

My homeroom teacher just caught me daydreaming and now i'm being laughed at. I'm the but of the joke always I sigh. Oh well. For some reason Nikaidou Sensei followed my friends and I to our middle school, probably to keep an I on us but he loves to tease me. Its kinda annoying. I sit up straighter and glance at the clock. 30 seconds until schools out and spring break starts. I start counting. 29 seconds till I can see Ikuto…28…27…26…25…24…23…22…21…20…19…18…17…16…15…This is taking to long…10?…9….8…7…6….5….4….3….2….1…..RING….RING

"Whooo schools out!" everyone yells.

We all rush out of the classroom on our way home. I walk passed the elementary school I used to attend with the res of the guardians. Now its only Yaya left there with the new guardians. I wonder if she's surviving being responsible. I laugh to myself as I walk home. As I pass the river I see someone lying on the grass. I look down and see that its a boy at least 2 years older. He looks new in town. Whatever…not my problem. I turn to go as he looks up and he catches me staring. I blush and start to walk away.

"Wait!" He calls out to me.

I stop and turn around.

"Do you live around here?" he asks.

I look at him unsure of what to say then nod. His face breaks out into a smile.

"I just moved here and I don't know my way around…Can you help me please." he asks.

"I'd love to but-" I start to say as he cuts me off.

"Really!?Thanks!" he says.

I open my mouth trying to say that i can't but he just keeps cutting me off. Oh well I think.

As I show him around he starts blurting out his life story.

"I'm Akihiko Kenji **(this guy is made up) **and i'm 14 years old. I grew up in Tokyo but i've been to Kyoto and Nara before I came here…Let's see I have one goldfish, 4 tabby cats but 2 were killed by my dogs though, 9 dogs with terrible limps, 5 pigeons, 3 ducks and 7 cows. Oh yeah…did I forget to mention that my dad's a farmer and that I want to be a lavatory cleaner? My dad's got lots of contacts with people who can help me get a job. It must be fun! Oh the smells! Anyway enough about me what about you? Where are we…?" he asks.

"I'm…er…Hinamori Amu. The mall. I gotta go…bye!" I say before speeding off into the sunset...

**The Mall**

**normal POV**

Hah! I couldn't believe that "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori Amu fell for a trick like that! Anyway as long as her little boyfriend and his pet cat don't get in the way…she'll be MINE! Akihiko Kenji thought.

In a different part of the wall, watching Akihiko Kenji was Ikuto. After Amu didn't pick up her phone, Ikuto was about to go to her house when he saw her with another boy. He had followed them and he watched in amusement as Amu had ran off but…why was Amu with him? Who was was that guy? Ikuto walked towards the boy and said in a dangerous voice, "stay away from her!" The boy looked him up and down and laughed before walking away shaking his head.

He dug out his phone...

Mission Success!


	12. Blooming flower

**OSU MINNA**

**Next chapter is out...Rimahiko **

**DOKI DOKI**

**Enjoy!**

**i don't own Shugo chara!**

* * *

**Under the Cherry Blossoms**

**Normal POV**

While Amu was on her way home, trying to shake the mysterious Akihiko Kenji off her tail, her best friend Mashiro Rima was curled up into a ball. Next to her was a violet haired boy trying to comfort her. Fujisaki Nagihiko, The Jack. Beside him floated Rhythm who was laughing with Kusukusu about some recent happenings. Nagihiko was speaking frantically soothing Rima with his words. She looked up at him, stopped crying and smiled. Nagi pulled her into him and hugged her.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"When Mama and Papa divorced I thought everything would be ok. Mama and Papa would go back to smiling but every things worse. Every time they see each other they lose the ability to be civil with each other. I hate it! I just HATE it!" Rima told Nagi. **(In Shugo Chara Encore Rima's parents divorce)**

Nagi was silent. he had been with Rima the day she found out her parents were going to divorce. He had found his blooming flower and returned to his mother to tell him he had found the one. Since then his feelings for Rima had changed. He now new how Ikuto felt about Amu. His love was no joke to him and Rima was yet to see that he loved her but secretly he knew that she loved him back. The light blush that sprinkled her cheeks when he said something that made her laugh or gave her a compliment. Her sparkling eyes and her lush lips. He loved every bit of her. He now sighed silently, mentally. It was time to tell her how he felt. But how could he when he couldn't pluck up the courage.

"Rima don't worry. I'll always be there for you." Nagi said

Rima stared at Nagi registering what he had just said.

She nodded her head.

"Thank-you. Somehow I always knew that it would always be you to comfort me so thanks." she said softly.

The two sat under the trees staring into the sunset. The pink flowers started falling around them. Nagi picked up one and placed it delicately behind Rima's ear. Kusukusu and Rhythm giggled softly zooming around each other. Nagi and Rima smiled at each other and lay back onto the grass.

"Ne Rima…I love you"

Rima looked up not at all surprised. Her face broke into a radiant smile that reminded Nagi of a flower blooming.

"I know…I love you to…"

**Thanks for reading Minna!**

***Sighs* Rimahiko**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
